


Beware the Green Eyed Monster

by RaccoonBlues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, secrets and jealousy don't mix well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonBlues/pseuds/RaccoonBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles picks a fight with Isaac when he catches the boy flirting with someone else.  He finds out that maybe Isaac should have picked the fight with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I love your writing ! Could you do a jealous Stisaac fanfiction if it's not too much trouble? Like, they're in a secret relationship and one of them gets jealous, and they argue and make up? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.

Stiles was furious. He thought he and Isaac meant something to each other, but that was apparently all one sided. He'd caught Isaac flirting with some floozy. What was worse was that Isaac had done it out in the open for the whole world to see. Stiles had wanted to go up and punch him right then and there. Instead he ignored Isaac, he ignored all the calls, all the texts, he wouldn't even look at Isaac anymore. Isaac wasn't taking it so well, served him right as far as Stiles was concerned.

Stiles had planned to ignore Isaac for the rest of his life. That plan went up in smoke when he came home to find Isaac sitting in his bed. He looked like he was about to cry. It made something inside Stiles break, he wanted to hug Isaac and tell him everything was going to be all right. Then he remembered why the two of them hadn't been talking. He put on his best scowl and stared Isaac down.

“Why are you so mad at me?” the other boy asked.

“You really have to ask,” Stiles said filling with rage. Isaac just stared at him in confusion. “I caught you flirting with that girl!”

“I didn't think it would bother you that much,” Isaac said, he sounded like he meant it.

“How could it not bother me to see my boyfriend with someone else?” Stiles demanded.

“You don't treat me like your boyfriend,” Isaac said making that face that made Stiles want to hug him again. Stiles had to put some serious effort into staying angry.

“How can you say that?”

“You won't tell anyone about us, you won't let me touch you outside of this room. You won't even be seen with me if there isn't someone else with us,” Isaac yelled standing up. He was getting progressively less sad and more enraged. “It's like you're ashamed of me! Just like my dad.”

That really broke Stiles' heart. He'd never meant to do that to Isaac. It was obvious to him now, he was the one who'd messed up, not Isaac. He wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness, but Isaac never gave him the chance. He disappeared out the window before Stiles could even move.

Now it was Isaac's turn to ignore Stiles. All the calls and texts Stiles sent went unanswered. Isaac didn't even show up at school the next day, or the next. After three days Stiles was in a panic. He went to everyone he knew and demanded they tell him where Isaac was, but none of them had heard from the boy either. Stiles didn't know what to do. This was all his fault and he had no idea how to fix it.

Usually when Isaac was no where to be found it was because he was lounging in bed with Stiles. He'd run his hands through Stiles' hair and pepper him with kisses. Stiles would return the favor and for that moment it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered, the world consisted of the two of them and Stiles' comforter. Then the instant Stiles heard someone coming he'd shove Isaac away, pretend like there had been anything going on. Act as if he and Isaac didn't mean anything to each other. With all the pushing away it was no wonder Isaac didn't think he cared. 

He'd had no right to get jealous when Isaac had flirted with someone else. Isaac had just been looking for affection. He wanted to feel loved and wanted, something he deserved to feel. Stiles hadn't given him any of that. Instead Stiles had treated him like he was worthless, a dirty secret. He'd treated him like his father had.

Stiles left what felt like hundreds of messages on Isaac's phone. He sounded more desperate with each new message he left until finally he couldn't do much more than sob uncontrollably into the phone. Between sobs and shuttering breaths he begged for forgiveness. He promised he would change, he'd treat Isaac better, he'd give Isaac all the love and affection he deserved. He wasn't ashamed of Isaac and he'd prove it. He'd already told his dad. He'd do anything if Isaac would just give him another chance.

Stiles spent the next day constantly checking his phone, but Isaac never called him back. Stiles could feel himself spiraling into a deep depression. He'd lost the best thing that had ever happened to him all because he'd been to afraid to admit it existed. As he left school Stiles resigned himself to being alone for the rest of his life.

He felt his heart stop as he pulled into his driveway. Sitting on his porch looking like he hadn't slept in days was Isaac. Stiles threw himself out of the car and ran to Isaac. He threw himself into Isaac's arms chanting I'm sorry. Isaac held Stiles and and shook his head.

“No, I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It wasn't any better than how my dad would have acted.”

“Don't say that,” Stiles said grabbing a hold of Isaac's face. “You're so much better than he was. Let's just start over. I promise we'll get it right this time.”

“We better,” Isaac said his own hands wondering to either side of Stiles' head. “Your dad threatened to shoot me before he left if we didn't fix our problem.”

Stiles laughed for the first time in days. He leaned in and kissed Isaac. He could feel Isaac smile into the kiss and swore he wouldn't let this go ever again.


End file.
